inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ, ひぐらしかごめ, Higurashi Kagome) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Born in modern Japan as the spiritual reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, Kagome has the Shikon Jewel unknowingly hidden inside her body until 1997, when a demon named Mistress Centipede pulls her into the Bone Eater's Well and 500 years back through time. They emerge in the Feudal Era about 50 years after Kikyou's death, where the demon extracts the jewel from Kagome. Kagome takes over the task of protecting the Shikon Jewel from evil influences, but accidentally shatters it into numerous shards that disperse throughout the country. She shares many traits with Kikyou, such as their spiritual powers and abilities, physical appearance and (according to InuYasha ) even a similar scent. However, she does not retain Kikyou's memories and in comparison to Kikyou's personality, is a very different individual. Summary Kagome is the main heroine of the InuYasha series. Her family in modern-day (1997) Japan lives near an ancient shrine. She is a miko (Shinto Shrine Maiden, or a type of priestess) and is the reincarnation of Kikyou. One day, 15-year-old Kagome is searching for her cat in the shrine's old well and is pulled into it by a centipede woman climbing out of the bottom of the well into a field in feudal Japan. She was found by Kaede, a village priestess, but upon returning to the well, she finds a white-haired, dog-eared boy pinned to a tree. She frees him after being chased by the same creature that brought her there, Mistress Centipede. The dog-eared boy, the hanyou named Inuyasha, mistook her for Kikyou, the one who bound him to the tree. Kagome learns that he seeks the Shikon no Tama. Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama has been inside Kagome's body since her birth, but she remained oblivious to this fact until the Jewel was ripped from her body by the Centipede demon. Inuysha destroyed the demon. Later, a crow demon stole the Jewel from her and, in an attempt to slay the creature, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel with a purifying arrow, and its shards were spread across feudal Japan and implanted in demons. Throughout the series, Inuyasha and Kagome travel with Miroku, Shippou, Sango and Kirara to defeat Naraku, the demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards. Kagome's grandpa often makes up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou in the feudal area. She is often stressed over tests and wants to go back home to study, though Inuyasha wants her to stay. This u sually causes arguments between the two. Occasionally, though, he follows her to her world, normally causing trouble for Kagome and her family. The leader of the Wolf Tribe, Kôga, is infatuated with Kagome, often calling her "my woman." She is normally polite when rejecting him, but reject him she does. However, her refusals are so delicately phrased, most times both Kôga and Inuyasha can't see them for what they are. It often causes fights to erupt between Inuyasha and Koga, and Inuyasha and Kagome Through their traveling, Kagome begins to develop romantic feelings toward Inuyasha, but is usually left heartbroken because Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyou, and often goes out to find her. Even though Inuyasha still leaves to go find Kikyou, Kagome still loves Inuyasha.The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grows stronger throughout the series. At the end of the series, Kagome leaves her original time to live with Inuyasha and her friends. Although it is never stated that they get married, it is implied by her calling Sesshomaru 'onii-san,' which means big brother, and how one would refer to an in-law in Japanese culture, since they think of them as family. In addition, Kagome's brother, Souta, tells one of his friends that Kagome had left right after graduation to get married. Ironically, Kagome is perhaps the most powerful of the Inuyasha group - but she rarely shows it, preferring instead to act as the "heart" of the group. She is the one the others turn to whenever they need emotional support or advice, and she is also the one everyone in the group is quickest to defend or worry for. Family Kagome lost her father by car accident when she was young which caused her family moved to Higurashi Shrine. She had younger brother named Souta and her grandfather always worried Kagome's fate caused tell Hôjô that she had illness. In Episode 48, Kagome's mother releaved that her father propsed to her after the fight after Kagome realized that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha and become posthumous daughter in law of Inuyasha parents after she married him Relationships ;Inuyasha Inuyasha initially was angry about how he thought Kikyou had betrayed him and projected it at Kagome, but eventually he realized that she was not Kikyou and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. However, their friendship and blossoming love does not stop Kagome from shouting "Sit!", either to keep him from misbehaving, to get her way, or when Inuyasha hurts her feelings in some way. The relationship is seen and discussed at length by Sango and Miroku, who talk to Inuyasha and Kagome on their rightful gender sides (Sango talks to Kagome and Miroku talks to Inuyasha). Shippo also shows immense dedication to their relationship, and despite his friendly arguments with Inuyasha on the matter, encourages him to go after Kagome, if only so that she returns to all of them. Throughout the series it is shown from the beginning of the manga/anime to the end that they have come a long way from being close friends to falling in love. They get married three years after Naraku's death and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, when Kagome is eighteen years old. Sango ' The two act like sisters toward each other, and often discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves. Kagome, in the manga, says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." Generally whenever the two are bathing, they talk about what problems they have. Sango and Kagome seem equally invested in each other's romantic relationships, as Kagome often confronts Miroku when Sango's feelings are hurt, and Sango does the same with Inuyasha. She is also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurts her by being with Kikyo. Whenever Sango is upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tries to comfort her. In ''The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd." (the other two Kagomes are Shippo and Hachi), despite the fact that she cares for Kagome immensely. Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters with younger brothers, and both own a cat, allowing their sibling-like friendship to develop further than that of most characters in the series. '''Miroku Though she is disgusted with Miroku's lechery, womanizing, and occosional perveted acts, Kagome respects his vast intellectual knowledge. She is always the first to yell and scold him whenever he commits any of his less respectable occurrences. Kagome always brings medicines and antidotes for Miroku whenever he is injured and is extremely concernd whenever he is poisoned. Miroku has always been one to enjoy Kagome's cooking, along with Sango and Shippo. Miroku is respectful of her spiritual combat skills and often sides with her during her arguments with Inuyasha. As with many other of Kagome's allies and close friends, Miroku is often willing to put his life on the line in place of Kagome. She considers him closer than a friend, and generally treats him as an older family member, often as an older brother. She always takes his advice in any trouble, such as when dealing with unknown demons and trying to find their weak spots, whenever Inuyasha transforms to a demon, and anything related to spiritual power. Above all else, Kagome respects Miroku's intellegence, spiritual power, knowledge, and bravery when dealing with the burden of his Wind Tunnel. Shippou Kagome treats Shippou almost like a little brother or even a surrogate son, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing Inuyasha to 'sit' whenever he bullies Shippou. Kagome is very protective of Shippou and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippou usually turns to Kagome for help when Inuyasha is hurting him badly, when Shippou needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. Shippo cares immensely about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, but is shown to reprimand Inuyasha when he goes off with Kikyo and orders him to stop hurting Kagome. From time to time, Shippo often stands alone in his defense of Kagome; for example, when Inuyasha explicitly goes off with Kikyo instead of choosing Kagome, Miroku and Sango recommend to Inuyasha that he make a clean break with Kagome, whilst still remaining friends, while Shippo insists that Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. ;Koga Kagome's feelings for Koga, and vice versa, have always been a little misleading. Upon first meeting him when he kidnapped her, Kagome was at first angry and hated Koga. Later on, however, she showed compassion and concern for him during his battle with his enemies, the Birds of Paradise, and treated him as a friend and ally. Kagome is polite to Koga, almost to the point of leading him on, and protects him (generally from the jealous, overly-confrontational Inuyasha) whenever he is hurt. She admires him in a detached, friendly sort of way, but his declarations of love and mating have left her feeling distressed about how to let him down easy. Because of Kagome's hesitation to hurt Koga, she is often the cause between enmity between Koga and Inuyasha, and their mutual jealousy at the others' interactions with Kagome prevent them from ever being close friends. In relation to Kagome, Koga seems to be the "Hôjô" character of the past, constantly pining after Kagome, showering her with praise and adoration, and seemingly unaware that her feelings are not returned. ;Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi Kagome's three friends in the modern era, although they tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "jealous boyfriend" and wonder why she is interested in him. They always seem to be into her personal life whether it is about her mysterious illnesses, romantic life, her classes, and upcoming events. They also have been friends for a long time, possibly since the beginning of their education. The three of them act like sisters to Kagome always try to help her in her life and with all the tasks that she has to go through every day. It is shown at the end of the manga series that they all graduate, say their goodbyes, and promise to stay in touch and be friends. All three of them have met Inuyasha several times, and seemingly approve of his uncertain relationship with Kagome. Unlike Kagome's family, however, who are aware of Kagome's travels and ability to crossover into the feudal era as well as Inuyasha's true identity as a half-demon, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi know nothing about this part of Kagome's life. ;Sesshomaru In the beginning of the series they had been enemies, but later on becomes allies of sorts. During their first meeting and subsequent battles between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome sees Sesshomaru as an immense threat and as dangerous as other enemies, fearing for both her own life and that of Inuyasha. During the final battle it is seen that the Great Demon Lord protected her while she was unconscious from an earlier fight with Inuyasha (who was possessed by Magatsuhi), also, Sesshomaru let her cling to his Mokomoko-sama while they were inside Naraku's body. At the end of the anime and manga, Kagome even calls him "onii-san" (big brother or brother-in-law in Japanese) which signifies that he now tolerates her. ;Hôjô Hojo is one of Kagome's male classmates that often brings herbal medicines and similar items to treat her "illnesses". Kagome's friends constantly encourage Kagome to be Hojo's girlfriend, and thanks to this verbal encouragement, Hojo believes that he is truly Kagome's boyfriend. Though his feelings are rarely out in the open, he shows he cares for Kagome by taking the role of her protector in the modern era, often "helping" her recover from her illnesses, giving her his notes from class to study with, and suggesting that she confide in him if she has any problems. His ancestor, Houjo Akitoki, had such an infatuation with her that he even convinced his future wife to change her name to Kagome. Kikyou Even though Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation the two have very different personalities the two seem to have a rivalry over Inuyasha, at one point where Kagome wished Kikyou was out of their lives, but does care for her as she has saved Kikyou twice times in the series. Though being Kikyou's reincarnation she has Kikyo's spiritual powers and abilities. Though she did call Kagome incredibly due to the fact that Kagome was able to move inside the Priestess Sealer when they were both trapped in a cave. Kikyo appears to resent Kagome's presence, although she often requires her help, and does not understand Kagome's compassion towards her. She is one of the first people to understand that Inuyasha loves Kagome, and though her jealousy is made apparent several, fairly rare, times, she generally seems to accept that Kagome has taken her place in the living world. Powers and Abilities *'Purification Powers/Abilities': This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. In the first series Kagome was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Kikyo's who can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light purple-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. In the first episode Kagome projected a blast of light purple-colored glowing spiritual energy at Mistress Centipede. During Final act she knew how to use the powers by putting her hands on what she was purifying like a jewel shard for example. *'Spiritual Powers & Abilities': Kagome can pass through barriers, spells, and illusions, and also sense evil auras and be unaffected by them. It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, are sealed by Magatsuhi the evil will of the Shikon Jewel. When Magatsuhi was destroyed by Sesshomaru's Tenseiga her innate spiritual powers and abilities were released to their full potential, enabling her to gain complete access to- much, much stronger- powers and abilities she had never knew she possessed. she an also create a dome out of her spiritual powers which protect her and destroy enemies. Note: Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing purple in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale glowing blue on some occasions *'Jewel Detecting': This power and ability enables Kagome to sense the exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. *'Kyudo Skills and Reflection Powers/Abilities': Kagome uses a basic short bow as a weapon. If she infuses her spiritual powers into the bow, she can deflect an enemy's attack. After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa Kagome has the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead *'Archery': In an era of bows and swords, Kagome is not a melee fighter, and so the bow was a natural choice. After learning from Inuyasha that she had been an archer in her previous lifetime, she decided to take the same path. Though at first she wasn't very good, the dangers of the Feudal Era provided her with plenty of opportunities to 'practice', and her skill increased rather quickly. She became proficient enough to lead moving targets and hit them with a much higher degree of accuracy, often times saving lives in the process. *'Sacred Arrow': Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows. This allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel itself. *'Arrow of Purification': When Kagome infuses her spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the strongest and most powerful demon-based attacks such as Kagura's air-based blasts as well as the Wind Scar itself. *'Sacred Backlash Wave': This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. *'Sacred Wind Scar': This attack is very much like the Sacred Backlash Wave, but not as strong. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. *'Time Barrier/Shield: '''According to Princess Kaguya ("Inuyasha Move 2: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass"), Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. Her modern possessions (such as her first aid kit) also seem to possess that very same power and ability. - *'Time Travel: Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone-Eaters Well." Only she and Inuyasha are able to pass from one time to the other. *'''Eyesight: Being Kikyou's reincarnation Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye, in episode one Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located was because she saw a light shinning in the sky and Kaede stated that Kagome had this ability in episodes three and two. Appearance Kagome has pale skin (not as pale as Kikyou's though), long wavy black hair and big brown eyes (blue in manga).Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green school uniform also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. Slight differences are present between her physical appearance in the manga opposed to the anime, one of which being that her eye color in the manga is blue, where in the anime it’s brown. In the manga she resembles Kikyo physically more than she does in the anime version. On other occasions Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. She's also been seeing wearing the same outfit as Kikyo and Kaede wear. This is the traditional miko outfit. When she first wore this outfit InuYasha told Kagome to undress because she looked like Kikyo. Aliases *Kikyo (by Inuyasha at first) *Sis (by Sota, and originally by Ginta and Hakkaku) *Lady Kagome (by Miroku in the manga and Japanese Dub) *Human/mortal (by some demons) *Priestess/Miko (by some villagers and a few demons) *Sister (by Ginta and Hakkaku originally) *Wench (by some demons, Naraku, and Tsubaki) *Kikyo's reincarnation *Kagome-chan (by Sango) *Impudent Wench (by Naraku in the second movie) *Jewel Detector (by Inuyasha early on) *Demon/Yokai (by some villagers due to the "odd" way she's dressed) *Miss Kagome (by Ginta and Hakkaku in the Japanese version) *Young Kagome (by Kaede) *My Woman/Mate (by Koga) *Stupid/Idiot/Baka (by Inuyasha during some of their bickering) *That Half-wit human (by Inuyasha once) *Some reincarnated shrine maiden (by Yura) *Kikyo reborn (by Kaede) *You Stupid Girl (by Inuyasha) *My reincarnation (by Kikyo) Quotes *"Sit boy!" *"I'm going home!" *"I was wrong! Kill him!" *"I wanted to know. Painful things, sad things. I wonder what InuYasha thinks?" *"That's right! Because my arrows only hit the bad guys!" *"I am Kagome! Not anyone else!" *"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me" *"Do you really think we could let him go off on his own?" *"Pay no attention to him. He may look fierce... But he's basically a big cuddly puppy dog." *"I can't compete with Kikyo, because, after all, I'm still alive." *"Naraku...you are totally despicable...now die!" *"I won't let you go, even if you beg for forgivness!" *"Why can't you just leave me alone? I've endured this the whole time." *"Inuyasha, I know you're strong. If you really want to do it, you can do anything." *"But, Inuyasha, I also know that it was no accident you and I met." *"I know... all these feelings... they mean... that I... they mean I'm in love with Inuyasha!" *"You can't want to die with her." *"Inuyasha, may I ask you a single question? Inuyasha, will you let me stay? " *"I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side." *"The Shikon Jewel didn't grant what you actually wished for, did it?" Trivia *Her first name Kagome is not a traditional Japanese name and it means "lost". It come from a children's chant and game, in which it means "circle you". Kagome is also the name of a star-like figure. In the anime, Kagome's mother states she named her after the light she saw in Kagome's chest and thus is named after the jewel. Her last name Higurashi means "cicada" which might be a reference to Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation, like cicada's molting. *Kagome always wears her school uniform or miko clothing in the past, and a combination of sweaters and skirts, or her pajamas or school uniform in the present *It is possible that Kagome's spiritual powers may increase when she uses Miroku's staff as an arrow *Kagome always hated the children's chant/song when she was younger, as she shared the same name with it *Kagome, along with Shippo, Miroku, Tessaiga, and Inuyasha make a cameo appearence in Ranma 1/2 OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane's nightmares, her body is seen, but only her back is facing the viewer. She is recognized by her clothes. She is seen to Akane's right. *When Miroku asked Kagome to bear his child, Kagome said "Heke?". This could be a reference to Hamtaro, ask Moneca Stori, Kagome's English voice actor, also voiced Laura Haruna from Hamtaro *Her name was changed twice by Mexico and South Korea in Mexican Dub Kagome's name was Aome because sounding like "Cagar" an offensive pun in Spanish that means "to take a dump" (especially, Latin America Spanish) and in the Korean dub as Yoon Ga-young (also same meaning ) along with Kikyo as Geum-kang (River) , Kadee as Geumsamae, Miroku as Mireuk and Naraku as Narak *Newcomer Kira Tozer will replaced Moneca Stori as Kagome's voice actor in Inuyasha :The Final Act Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters